


杂物间番外

by tangcu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu





	杂物间番外

番外一·疯子

 

二宫和也是个疯子，很早之前我就是这么想的。  
＃  
“等您很久了，润少爷。”  
我把公文包交给眼前须发皆白的老管家，挡开了他伸向沉重旅行箱的手。  
“您的行李……”  
“只带了必需品来。明天我会让秘书把余下的东西送过来。”  
“我知道了。”后田管家回身打开大门，“您请进，晚饭已经准备好了。”  
我俯身拎起行李箱，踏上门口的第一级阶梯。一个穿着宽大睡衣，顶着一头乱毛的宅男出现在门口。  
“松本桑。”他还没有开口就打了个哈欠，无精打采地摆了摆手。  
天色将近傍晚，这个时候表现出这样一副精力不足的样子，除了白日宣淫之外，我还真想不出别的理由。  
“你好。”我朝他微微颔首。  
二宫的母亲与我父亲再婚，最终的结果就是这样，二宫继续走他喜欢的影帝之路，而我则在幕后接手两家事务所合体后产生的这个庞然大物。  
强势如二宫夫人，居然甘心把事务所改名换姓，我也不得不对父亲的魅力大为改观。  
与二宫擦肩而过的瞬间，一股若有若无的苦杏仁味钻进了我的鼻子。我可不觉得这个骨子里是宅男的影帝有吃杏仁这样养生的喜好……  
我乜斜着目光，探寻地望了他一眼。凑近之后才发现，二宫看起来懒散暗淡的眸子里居然藏着如此强势的光芒，如同正午享用过大餐正在打盹儿的猎豹，外表看上去乖顺又温和，却没人知道他什么时候会一跃而起，用平时一直收好的利爪将觊觎着他王冠的反叛者彻底绞灭。  
或许这就是他没有成为单纯的阴沉宅男的原因了。  
＃  
就算是养在杂物间里，毕竟养的是个大活人，又不是金鱼仓鼠，我不发现才奇怪了。  
更何况，起夜路过二宫卧室的时候，常常能听见那人如同乳猫一样令人心痒难耐的喘息。  
二宫和也没有把小猫咪介绍给我的意思。我和那只小猫咪的关系变得有些奇怪。晚上时常听着他主役的活春宫，白天偶尔在起居室里擦肩而过，还装作彼此是陌生人的样子。好在他喜欢自己那间小杂物间，不经常出来，我和他要么相遇在他去卫生间的路上，要么相遇在他打开卫生间门出来的时候。  
有点家庭背景的一线明星养禁脔这种事，我见得不少。这若是曝光出去，也是有点破坏人设的丑闻。一般他们都养在别邸，像二宫和也这样坦荡荡地养在家里，还为了他直接在一楼客用卫生间里装了淋浴的，我还是第一次见。  
他们两个的关系或许没办法单纯地用主奴二字来形容。我能捉住二宫不时流露出来的不安，更能看得出猫儿的不屑一顾。  
#  
从管家那里，我得到了猫儿的名字，又隐隐约约地了解到了这两人的过往。当然是从外人的角度。这两个人之间到底发生了什么，我就不得而知了。  
没想到，猫儿居然和相叶家有牵扯。二宫松本两家的联合，现在还是业内少数人知道的事情。昨天相叶家才刚刚把这位即将当家的少主介绍给我，那位少爷看起来开朗，但是和二宫却有着微妙的相似，两个人都是用一副无害的外表遮掩住自己侵略性的内心。  
但是比起二宫来说，相叶雅纪还是显得有些嫩了。  
“原来是这样……”看起来最近必须得注意相叶家的动向了。相叶雅纪一旦上位，第一件事恐怕就是来针对二宫和也……虽然这种行动看起来如同以卵击石，可是下位者的决心目前还不可估量。  
到时候，必须细细地为他筹划一个好的局。  
“少爷……和少爷不会和你讲这些的。那个人，是他的宝贝。”管家叹了一口气，“和少爷忽然走了这条路，背后原因中的八成也是因为他。”  
“这样说给我听，他不会有什么不满吗？”  
“如果说和少爷不愿意的话，恐怕您第二次找我谈起智少爷的时候，我就会闭口不谈了。马上要成为一家人了，有些事情或早或晚都得知道。”后田从沙发上站起身来，“和少爷快要回来了，我去吩咐一声准备晚饭。”  
#  
为什么说外表冷静到毫无波澜的二宫和也是疯子呢？  
每次看到他对待大野智的方式，我就更加肯定了这种想法。他抱着他的玩具，也不管这可爱的玩具已经被他扯得支离破碎、棉絮纷飞。他宁愿抱着一堆了无生气的残骸恸哭，也说什么都不愿意放手。  
对于疯子，你可以鄙视他，可以蔑视他，可以唾骂他，但是绝对不能抢他的玩具。  
所以即便对大野智再有兴趣，为了这个家的未来，我也不能贸然地动手。二宫和也玩他的玩具，我就蹲在他旁边，直到他认为我和他一样，只是一棵没什么攻击性的蘑菇。那个时候再与他搭话，他也只会当我是一棵会说话的蘑菇，而不是一个妄图抢走他玩具的敌人。  
#  
二宫的新电视剧杀青了。正好明天要开新闻发布会，今晚想早点回去休息。顺路买了一个五寸的小蛋糕，两个不怎么喜欢甜食的男人一起吃足够了，虽然想象起来画面有些奇怪。不过无论当时气氛如何，时间一长都是很好的回忆，我一向这么认为。  
把车倒进车库，平时听见车库打开的声音就会出来迎接的后田先生并没有出现。我心里有点犯嘀咕，落下车库的门，从公文包里掏许久没有拿出来过的钥匙。  
玄关隔壁就是起居室，站在家门前，右手边就是起居室的大落地窗。窗帘紧闭着，隐隐约约能够听到从很近的地方，传来了极其模糊却人心了然的声音。  
没想到这一天会来得这么块。  
我有些控制不住自己骤然加快的心跳。我站在门前胡思乱想，最后看向自己手里的小蛋糕盒子。透过盒子中央嵌着的玻璃纸看进去，那是个缀满了曲奇饼干的慕斯蛋糕，我不清楚二宫和也的口味，就随便让店员挑了一个。  
失策。应该买个大一点的奶油蛋糕的。  
#  
起居室的动静并没有因为我开门的声音而停止。我换好室内拖鞋，把西服外套和领带一起取了下来，一手拎着蛋糕，一手解开了领口的扣子。  
起居室没有开大灯，只开了一盏鹅黄色的落地灯。二宫和也正仰躺在扶手椅上，穿着家居服的上衣，还顶着电视剧中的造型。大野智则一丝不挂，背对着玄关，被二宫托着屁股，两只腿分开在扶手椅两侧，脑袋软软地垂在二宫肩上。  
空调的温度调得很高，温暖的灯光落在大野智的背脊上，渗出的汗珠反射着晶莹的光芒，看起来像是只披了透明鳞甲、刚从水中一跃而起的小鱼。  
二宫和也淡淡地瞥了我一眼。他直起身来，用力把大野智托高，高到他那不可小觑的坚硬肉棒几乎要从大野股缝中滑落出来的程度。然后他卸掉手上的力气，大野智便梗直了后背，大幅度地往后扬起了头，嘴唇颤抖着，竟然什么声音都发不出来。  
“今天回来得真早，工作狂先生。”  
我拎高手里的蛋糕：“恭喜杀青。”  
大野智这才反应过来背后多了个人，但奈何浑身酸软，挣扎的动作显得极其微弱。二宫和也眼睛一眯，嘴角弯了弯：“谢谢，润君。”  
我把蛋糕放在茶几上，凑近了相连着的两个人。二宫和也没有流露出不悦的神色，反而饶有兴趣地望着我走近。  
“这小家伙真漂亮。”我的手落在大野圆润的肩头，抚摸着那一块幼嫩的肌肤，“多诱人。”

和疯子共处的原则：让疯子觉得你也是疯子。  
夸他的玩具，和他做一样的事，让他发现世界上还有另外一个和他一样“正常”的人存在。

大野智大概不习惯陌生的触碰，不由得缩起了肩膀。二宫和也仿佛被他拒绝我的举动取悦了，像发现了什么新大陆一样，眼睛里暗暗地闪着光。  
“要一起吗？”他淡笑着说。  
大野智的脸色倏地变白了。原本白皙红润的皮肤现在泛着了无生气的苍白。他抓着二宫和也肩膀的手指慢慢地脱了力，眼眸垂得低低的。我轻轻地捏着他的后颈，就像很久之前——刚刚住进来的时候就想过的那样，像捏猫咪一样揉弄着他颈后薄薄的皮肤。  
我第一次这么近地看他。他很瘦，脊柱骨微微地外凸，但是却不皮包骨头，皮肤内侧的肌肉纹理十分漂亮，就像一只还没有被放出笼子的小猎豹。一头软发打了绺，小巧的鼻子轻轻抽动着，像是要哭出来一样。  
“我很喜欢他。”我低声说道。我绕到大野智身后，缓缓地俯下身去，速度慢到二宫和也只要想就能够随时推开我。我亲吻上他濡湿的脊柱骨，他又打起了颤，但是却没有躲，仿佛是认清了无处可逃的现实，索性放空自己随我们两个折腾一样。  
那怎么行。  
“进卧室怎么样？”  
“好。”他抱着大野智站起身来，后者受惊地蜷起了脚趾，被突然顶入深处的肉棒所刺激，无声地啜泣着伸出手臂环住了二宫的脖颈。  
“智君很中意这家甜品店的。”二宫说，“先说好了，今天还不能一起插进去。他的嘴很小，一磨就会破，也不要用嘴。”

疯子认为你是同类的表现：和你分享心爱的玩具。

“好。”这么宠着小奴隶，二宫和也果然不是个称职的主人。这倒不错，磨灭奴隶自尊的调教不玩最好，我向来看不惯那一套。我想要的不是一条狗，而是这只极度自我难以驯服的小猎豹。  
#  
不过有件事我倒是应该说清楚。  
我的目的并不是与二宫和也成为共犯。我并不想和他成为同类、和他搞好关系、和他变得兄友弟恭……  
我只是看上了他的玩具，想要成为沉迷于与玩具玩乐的疯子而已。

我也是个疯子。从见到大野智的第一面开始，我就是这么想的。

 

 

 

番外二·少年

 

我是二宫和也。  
母亲向来为人嚣张跋扈，和相叶家的梁子也很早就结下的。虽然我并不准备把这莫名其妙的敌对关系接到我手上。我对相叶雅纪本人并没有任何怨恨。  
第一次见到阿智是什么时候呢？  
他在十七八岁时第一次来了我家。略长的直发，白净的面孔，修长的四肢，垂着头跟在母亲后面，懒洋洋的，对旁边人或善或恶的目光一概没什么反应。  
我身边没这样特别的同龄人。  
#  
再次被带回这个噩梦般的城市，大野感到有些心灰意冷。就算被紧紧地拥抱，一遍一遍地在他耳边呢喃着充满爱意的私语，他也无法提起任何兴趣。他突然感觉这十多年就像做了一场梦，一场异常长又异常真实的梦，梦里的他被人操纵，连一根手指的弯曲都无法自己掌控。  
他开始变得嗜睡，欢爱后再也没有了回到自己房间的力气，而他们再也不会把他赶出卧室。这次回来，他能明显地感觉到这两个人对他的骄纵，他不想去回应但却全盘收下了，能让自己过得更舒服一点，他没有理由拒绝。  
他常常在二宫的卧室里醒来。如果这天二宫没有工作安排的话，他睁眼时一定能看到二宫细腻白皙的脸庞，然后他会轻轻地拉开两个人之间的距离，再次合上眼睛坠入梦乡。有时一天能睡到十多个小时，一半多的时间都在睡觉，唯独睡觉这件事情他做得得心应手。每每睡下的时候都希望自己能够永远消失在梦里，但是他无病无痛，每次都能够迎来第二天明媚的阳光。  
直到睁眼时面前空无一人了，他才会下床，开始自己的一天。  
他现在又变成无所事事的金丝雀了，他再也不需要早上五点起床为上班族和高中生烘焙早餐面包、做精力满满的鲜榨果汁了。他存在的意义再次回到了原点，他再次被剥夺了为人的权利。  
今天第三次醒来，终于只剩下他一个人了。屋子里静悄悄的，没有游戏机发出的电子音乐声。他伸了个懒腰下楼去，餐桌上没有饭——他的起床时间变得比二宫更加随意，厨房也不知道什么时候为他做早点合适。平时他会自己热一个汉堡，就着冰柠檬水吃下去，但是今天他一点都不饿。喝了一口柠檬水，空空如也的胃绞痛着向他提出了抗议。他跪在地上发了会儿呆，惊异地感受到自己竟然能够如此真实地存在于世。但是这种感觉太短暂了，冰凉的液体很快被他的体温同化。他像擦亮了一根火柴取暖的小女孩，尝到了第一次温暖，就抵抗不住地想要继续划亮剩下的火柴。虽然他想感受到的是痛苦。  
于是他再次倒了一杯水，像第一次下水的小鸭子一样，试探性地喝了下去。  
好痛。……我还活着。  
#  
我们家的户籍上没有这个人的名字，听说他是已经被相叶家丢弃掉的棋子。这样一个人，称不上仆人，更称不上是亲人，形单影只的，像只幽灵一样总是会被人不经意地发现蜷缩在不同的角落。  
那个时候母亲刚刚生下琴里，父亲抛弃了这个畸形的家去了自己的温柔乡。母亲怎么想怎么是这桩可笑交易的缘故，对阿智的存在从无视转向了怨恨。她不知道这个人算是什么样的筹码，拿着他似乎威胁不到任何人，自己只是平白无故多了一个拖油瓶，想扔扔不得，放在行囊里又嫌占地方添重量。  
于是我开始发现，在家里不同的角落蜷缩着的阿智身上带了伤口。伤口得不到治疗，从来不见好，每天还会出现更多的伤口。  
母亲虽然跋扈，但是从来没有暴力倾向。这大概是仆人们看主子脸色，觉得这人能随便欺负。一个人下了手，其他人就没有任何顾虑，群起而攻之了。  
#  
很快他的胃麻木了，再怎么喝水得到的都是不甚清晰的钝痛。他感觉无聊了，扶着流理台站了起来，趿拉着拖鞋来到了庭院。工作中的二宫和松本都不会回来吃饭，家里的仆人会给他做一顿简单的午餐，但是他通常想不起来回去吃，饭菜常常是放凉了然后保持着原样被处理掉。时间长了，如果他不主动要求，仆人也不会主动给他做饭了。  
晚春的天气已经接近于夏天了，中午时分太阳有些热烈，晒得他发昏。园丁在远处的玫瑰丛中修剪着花枝，他便往反方向去，坐到了木秋千上。头顶上有大树的遮蔽，刚才那阵晕眩已经被好好地缓解了。他刚刚醒来，却又感受到了困意。他双脚有一下没一下地抵住地面使力，秋千便没什么精神地微微晃动着。终于他一点力气都用不上了，秋千渐渐停了下来，他也歪着头睡着了。  
他最近总是梦到从前，梦到刚刚到二宫家的那段日子。那时二宫是个阴沉的孩子，但是眼睛里总是带着了却一切的精明。他和二宫都是不会去多管闲事的人，他是不懂，二宫则是不屑。  
所以二宫一次次的路过，一次次的发现和一次次的漠然，对此他并不感到意外。  
#  
啊……母亲到底是什么时候变成这副模样的呢。脸上的表情如此扭曲，踏着成熟的高跟鞋，做着不成熟的事情。  
明明是被施暴的一方，阿智却淡然得多。理智地蜷着身子，护住头和柔软的肚子，只有被高跟鞋尖锐的鞋跟踢到脏器附近时才会按捺不住地低叫出声。母亲没有看见阿智的表情，如果看见了她应该会更加震怒。而我却看见了，躲在门后的阴影里看见了，那个身为弱者的少年并没有身为弱者的自觉，嘴角的笑意冷冷地嘲讽着自以为是的强者。  
这样下去母亲会丢尽颜面的。被霸凌者蔑视着霸凌者，于后者来说实在是太丢人了。  
我从来没有要过什么东西，拥有的东西除了母亲定时的生活费外，就只有在这个家居住的权利了。我想不管母亲有多么怨恨我这个一点都没有继承到她商业头脑的不成器的儿子，这样一个小小的要求还是能被满足的吧。  
更主要的是，我本人对大野智没有任何兴趣。我所做的，只是帮母亲挽回一点少得可怜的颜面罢了。  
#  
就算他尽力地保护自己了，有些拳脚还是钻过了他的保护层，落在他某些脆弱的地方。在感到嘴里一阵腥甜的时候，他护着头的胳膊失去了力气，渐渐地把弱点暴露了出来。随后的事情他就记不得了，一旦防御出现了裂纹，在暴风雨般没有间隙的击打下很快就会溃不成军。  
让他没有想到的是，他居然幸运地醒过来了。虽然伴随着清醒的是难以忍受的头疼欲裂。  
“你醒了。”  
他听见少年漠然的声音，毫无感情也毫无起伏。仔细地看了看房间里的陈设，他想他现在大概是在少年的房间里。房间不小，但是堆了许多东西，一台钢琴只能委屈地挤在床和电脑桌之间的空隙里。  
少年坐在琴凳上，键盖还没有放下来。  
“我弹了那么久的琴你都没醒，休息一会儿你反而醒了。”  
臭小子。他腹诽着，嘴唇干得要命，什么话都说不出来。也不知道他昏迷了几天，少年应该不懂给他的嘴唇润润水，恐怕他一扯动嘴角，嘴唇会干裂到出血。  
“你差点被我妈打死。你到底干了什么事？我妈发那么大脾气。”  
我觉得就算我什么事情都不干，你妈也照样会发脾气。他不由得想笑，果不其然嘴角刚一抖，嘴唇上就传来了撕裂的疼痛。已经裂开了，他就索性开了口：“拜托，帮我拿点水。”  
少年的屋子里还有一个小冰箱。怪不得屋里这么挤，这里就像是一个微型的家，什么必要的家电都一应俱全，恐怕他都可以好几天不走出这间屋子。和他差不多。有的时候不出屋子就能听见外面不忍卒听的声音，出去了也尴尬，他能一口气在房间里窝上一两天，直到母亲的恩客离开。  
#  
“想把这条狗领走，你就给我把他看好了，别再让他出现在我面前。”  
母亲是这样说的。这个要求太简单了，别说大野智，就算是我，只要母亲希望，都能永远不再出现在她面前。这么简单地放走了大野智，恐怕母亲也意识到了自己的失态，正好我提出来要接手这个烂摊子，母亲索性就把拖油瓶甩给了我。  
“拜托，帮我拿点水。”  
他昏迷了将近三天，而我从来没有照顾过病人，不懂定时给他润唇，现在他的嘴唇裂开了，鲜红的血液浸润了苍白的嘴唇，显得妖异又性感。我感觉自己硬了，在随波逐流地与男同学一起看成人影片时都没有如此强烈的官能冲击。对陌生的自己，我本能地感到害怕，拼命地压制住欲望却全然无果。  
好在我穿着宽松的家居服，他则刚从昏迷中醒来，没有心思观察得那么仔细。我用手指沾了些冰水往他的嘴唇上抹去，高热的唇瓣刚一碰到我冰凉的手指，他便冷得瑟缩了一下，垂着眼睛嘟囔了一声，眼角甚至浮上了一丝笑意。  
他虽然只比我大三岁，但是此刻我却强烈地感受了自己的幼稚。他这样的态度就好像是无可奈何地原谅了一个不懂事的孩子的恶作剧。我甚至有一种诡异的错觉，他就像母亲包养的情人，此刻正站在高处嘲讽着不成熟的我的所作所为——虽然他并不是。  
#  
很长一段时间，他都被豢养在少年的房间里，他再也没有见过那个过度暴躁的母亲，他也渐渐明白了这个长子与家里的关系是怎样的淡漠。少年不亏待他，但也并不会与他多言。同样是没有自由，但比起之前的日子来说不知道舒服了多少，他随遇而安，也乐得自在。  
二宫实际上是个阴沉的人，但是他却十分明白不能脱离虚与委蛇的社会的道理，在外面常常是一副开朗的姿态。他闲来无事，几乎把二宫房间里的零零碎碎都看过一遍，那些与朋友的合影，情人节收到的巧克力和各种奖状，都被他堆在房间角落的箱子里。照片里的他笑得亲和力十足，大多数的照片他都站在C位，被同学们簇拥着，看起来是个名副其实的人气者。  
“看那些做什么，没意思。”二宫也并不恼怒他偷看了那些东西。他明白二宫是怎样维持双重人设的，不过是把社交中的自己和真实的自己割裂成了完全独立的两个人罢了。  
他曾经也想这样，但是太耗费心力。他天生不是那么勤快的人，于是就渐渐地结成了自己的茧。  
“你有什么喜欢做的事情吗？”二宫皱着眉问他，“条件允许的话我会给你带回来的。你整天也见不到阳光，又不玩游戏，真亏你呆得住。”  
这个小鬼头，终于知道光养狗不行还得给狗买根磨牙棒了。  
他想了想，说道：“给我搞一套画具吧。”  
二宫露出了有些意外的表情。他爽快地答应了下来，按照大野的要求，不出一周就带了一整套画具回来。二宫把画板支在了窗边，是他原来在美术部里喜欢坐的位置。以后的休息日，常常是二宫躺在床上玩游戏机，他在窗前画些天马行空的画。他偶尔能够感觉到二宫的目光，不多时就能听到游戏机发出GameOver的恼人电子音。  
#  
时间久了，他也变得没大没小了起来。这个说法有点奇怪，本来不该由年下的我来说，但是面对这样的他，我除了没大没小这个词，其他的什么形容词都想不出来。  
“别玩游戏机了？”他有时会扔下画笔坐到我身边来，无论这样的情节发生多少次，他突然的靠近还是会让我心里一滞，猛地生出些绮念来，“来教我钢琴吧。”  
他的声音很好听，如果不是遭遇了这样的事情，他的未来恐怕会比常人更加精彩、有更加无限的可能。我像着了魔一样，竟然真的扔下了游戏机，把他拉到琴凳上，从手势坐姿开始教起。他是一个近乎完美的学生，从来不会走神，学得也异常快。他的手指并不长，但胜在灵活，跳跃在琴键上的手指也让我见识到了这个人别样的吸引力。  
糟糕。  
这个人，太符合他的性幻想了。  
#  
他从二宫那里学会了钢琴，这是凭他原本的家庭，一辈子都不可能享受到的待遇。音乐和美术的技能点他都点到了，只是乡下的国中承受不了钢琴社这样昂贵又贵族的投资，美术社又是个宽松闲散的地方，他便没什么抵抗地进入了美术社。他平时也会有那么一两个朋友——不会一起放学回家互相串门一起看影碟，但总还是能说上几句话的那种——会对他说一些有关他的传闻。无非是讲他多么冷漠多么孤傲，身世有多么让人捉摸不清。  
妈妈是妓女，爸爸不知道在哪个地方逍遥快活，快要付不起下个月的房租，就是这么简单的身世。  
他不会说，倒不是因为感到丢人，只是这种话说出去大概没人会相信。  
二宫从来不会勉强自己去做不喜欢的事情，能教他这么久，大概能说明二宫并不讨厌这项额外工作。后来二宫想要离开本家，离开母亲生活。他想二宫平时带的面具是那么的真实，这个人可能天生就是演戏的料，于是坦诚地说了。他已经不会把二宫当成二宫家的少爷，而是当成朋友去对待了。事后想想，会不会是那时的逾越酿成了这样的结局？也是。自己随遇而安的性子，也该有点限度才是。  
#  
我记不清这种关系是从何时开始的了。大概是我升入大学，带着他离开本家，偶尔一次聚会喝得烂醉，然后将自己春梦里的情节付诸于现实了。人还年轻，又冲动又不驯，于是绞尽脑汁地为自己无法解释的行为，做出了一个愚蠢到，我将来为此付出了难以想象的代价的解释。  
我看着他的眸子一点点暗淡下来，失去亮光的瞬间，他雪白肌肤上的红痕突然变得异常刺眼。  
不行。即便如此，我还是不能放开他……  
#  
大野迷迷糊糊地从梦里醒来。这一觉睡得不短，他一直歪着脖子，后颈有些酸痛。他看见园丁把园艺剪收回了仓库，仆人们陆陆续续地进了家门，也依稀嗅到了饭菜的香气。他转动着脑袋，手捶打着后颈，缓缓地从秋千上站了起来。  
他最近总是做梦，但梦的不完全，梦境常常在二宫和他四手联弹的琴声中落下帷幕。在梦里他被二宫救赎，被带离了噩梦，但是在那之后，很快他就坠入了更加可怕的噩梦，而梦就在他最幸福的时候戛然而止。  
他明白的，梦想要救他。他的举动已经开始偏离正轨，身体已经开始无意识地伤害自己。怎么痛怎么来，仿佛只有痛苦能够让他短暂地忘记现实。还想更痛，要是再痛一些就好了，痛到……能够让他永远忘记……永远地……像花彻底凋零一样……像玫瑰……园艺剪？……  
“和少爷快到家了，先生进去收拾一下，准备用餐吧。”  
他回过神来，把黏着在仓库门上的视线收了回来。“好。”他笑着应了一声，在管家转过身去的瞬间，又望向了那一片被悉心修剪过后的玫瑰丛。不知道过了多久，他的余光突然扫到了小径上那熟悉的身影，四手联弹的乐章突兀地在他脑海中响了起来。他呆呆地被那个人抱住，亲吻，然后被搂着肩膀，两人一起朝房门走去。  
好温暖。不会痛。不会痛就……不存在……不要……不要……

 

 

番外五·RESTART

 

“辛苦了！”  
“辛苦了、谢谢……下周见。”  
“大野桑……”  
突然被点到了名，猫着腰准备开溜的大野后背顿时开始发凉。二宫揪住了他包上的背带，小猫嘴一翘就打碎了他想偷偷溜走的幻想：  
“大野桑今晚有预定吗？”  
他刚刚小声又小声地说了下周见，就是委婉地向他们表达了自己想赶快回家的愿望。  
虽然境况不一样了，他还是难以直白地对他们表达自己的心情。  
“预定、倒是没有……”他也不会说谎，只好在语毕后极度悔恨地抿起了嘴。  
樱井在收录结束之后还有其他番组的碰头会，乐屋里只有他们四个人。他和二宫已经换上了便服，松本和相叶则慢了一点，手里还抱着T恤裸着上身。本来是绝佳的机会，只要绕过二宫他就可以顺利回家了——他不想连这个时候都要和他们几个打照面。  
万万没想到二宫抖机灵能到这个地步。  
“今晚一起去吃烤肉吧。上次VS岚SP赢的十万元烤肉券放在翔君那里了，今早翔君还问我什么时候去用掉比较好呢。”  
相叶在衬衣外套上套头毛衣，露出爽朗的笑容：“择日不如撞日，就今天去吧。翔酱那边几点能结束？”  
松本抱着风衣看了一眼手机：“翔君刚刚在群里发的，说半个小时以内可以结束，让我们决定好了再发信息告诉他。”  
“好啦、去吧。”二宫不由分说地揽住大野的脖子，两个人挂在一起出了门，“MJ去告诉翔君吧。让他回家带上烤肉券，就在店里集合。”  
MJ……  
他脑袋里忽然灵光一现。  
啊，原来是这个意思啊。松本和真正的MJ，还真的有那么一点像呢。  
#  
他不是没有来过高级的餐厅，只是很少进这样多人的包间。或者说，他很少和这么多人一起吃饭。榻榻米上恰好摆了五个坐垫，松本和相叶先进去坐在了一边，二宫把大野摁在了桌子一端单独的位置上，自己则坐到了松本相叶的对面。还不是贴着他坐，二宫空下了一个座位，坐到了远端。  
是已经习惯了这样的座位吗？  
大野眨了眨眼。  
“等翔桑来再点还是……？”松本翻看着菜单。  
相叶笑道：“翔酱又不挑食。”  
二宫爽快地摁下了叫餐铃：“翔桑的话，肯定来的时候更想看到一桌子烤好的肉。”  
松本果然是适合做决定的人，一个人没有丝毫犹豫地点了五人份的量。不过，或许是因为太了解其他四个人了吧。喜好和偏爱都十分清楚，所以其他人才会毫不犹豫地把点菜的事情委托给他。  
肉陆陆续续地端了上来，最后摆在他面前的是一碗热气腾腾的鸡蛋汤。大野愣了一下，左右看看发现并不是五人份，而是单独点给他的。他透过蒸腾的热气往松本那边看了一眼，却刚好和他对上了视线。虽然他很快反应过来垂下了头，但松本还是停下了烤肉的动作，微微皱着眉问道：“大野桑的口味有变化吗？没有问你直接点了鸡蛋汤……如果不喜欢的话，让店员撤下去吧。”  
大野摇了摇头：“没、没有……我很喜欢。谢谢。”  
他知道五个人之间的关系亲密异常，但是他却已经习惯了疏离的姿态。他不喜欢说话，之前也不需要他多说话，于是他直到现在，说话的习惯还是单字单字地往外蹦。  
“O酱最近有点奇怪呀……是太累了吗？”相叶往大野的碟子里夹了一片烤肉，“忙的话就少去钓鱼嘛。今天松润又唠叨了好久……”  
松本不停地往烤炉上放肉，嘴里的话也没停下来：“又是演唱会的排练又是常规番组又是宣番的，真亏你还有机会出去钓鱼？新做的演出服又要不行了……”  
二宫猛地从坐垫上直起身来，夹起一片肉就往松本嘴里送去。松本突然被填满了嘴，剩下的话也说不出来了，只好咯吱咯吱地咬着烤肉。  
“好了好了，今天再让大叔听松本监督的唠叨，未免太可怜了。”  
松本从嗓子里发出一声轻哼，咽下嘴里的肉不作声了。  
这时旁边的推拉门被轻柔地拉开了。大野侧头看过去，手搭在门框上的服务生跪坐在一旁，身边站着的正是拎着纸盒的樱井。大野视力差，又没有戴隐形眼镜，只能看出来人是樱井，却没办法看出他手上拿着什么。  
嘛……算了，大野回过头来，反正他也没兴趣。  
“翔桑真慢。”二宫拍了拍旁边的位置，“快坐下！”  
“哇还怪我了，明明是你们先吃得这么欢？”樱井笑眯了眼睛，把纸盒放在身后盘腿坐了下去，“真香。尼桑怎么不吃肉？”  
樱井明明刚坐下，执起筷子的第一件事却是往大野的碟子里夹肉。边夹还边数落相叶：“尼桑又够不到松润那边的烤肉，你也不知道照顾着他点。”  
“我明明！”相叶放下筷子，张牙舞爪地分辩道，“刚刚才给O酱夹了！是吧松润？是吧nino？”  
二宫和松本同时移开了视线。  
相叶急得要命：“为什么啊！O酱！我是不是给你夹了你快来帮帮我他们都是恶魔啊！”  
大野愣了一下，下意识地维护这个急性子的天然，轻轻地点了点头：“对、雅纪是……给我夹了。”  
“唔噢撒西不理——尼桑好久没有这么叫爱拔酱了。”  
是这样的吗？大家都叫他爱拔酱吗？  
“突然想叫、就……”  
“哎？没什么别的意思，不用解释。你看爱拔酱，都被你叫呆掉了，所以我才忍不住多说了一句。”樱井转眼间就把大野面前的碟子堆成了一座小山，这时他才终于停下了筷子，“别发呆了，快吃吧，一会儿肉就凉了。”  
“大叔可不像樱井桑能狼吞虎咽啊，你给他放那么多指定会放凉的。”二宫眼尖地从大野的碟子里看到了一堆白花花的肉，“那个那个，五花肉。大叔只能吃一片的。”  
“啊，抱歉抱歉，没注意到。”樱井伸过筷子把叠成一沓的五花肉叉到自己的碟子里，“我吃掉就好了。”  
“樱井桑你只是想找个借口吃一堆五花肉吧。”二宫一针见血地戳穿他。  
樱井嘴里鼓鼓的，呜噜呜噜地说了一大串没人听懂的东西。其他人也没纠结他到底说了什么，只是继续抢肉吃。大野守着面前的烤肉山和鸡蛋汤，埋着头一个劲吃也没见少。  
忽然樱井拿走了他面前的烤肉山，大野不解放下筷子望着他。樱井揉了揉他没有喷发胶的软发，无奈又宠溺地叹了口气：“逗你呢，这么当真。已经吃饱了吧？”  
大野眨了眨眼。他怎么知道得这么清楚？  
二宫又往嘴里夹了片肉，一边嚼一边说：“因为翔桑一直看着大叔啊，都快盯出洞来了。”  
“……”大野的眸色又深了几分。  
原来在这里，他们也……  
没等他继续往深里想，樱井便从身后拿出了那个一直没有人提起的纸盒。这时离得近了，大野才眯着眼看清楚了上面写的是什么。樱井解开盒子上的缎带，纸盒便向四周散开了，里面的蛋糕露了出来。  
缀满曲奇饼干的慕斯蛋糕。  
大野心里咯噔一下，缓缓地抬头，视线落在松本身上。  
“这就暴露了？”樱井一挑眉，装作一副失落的样子，夸张地塌下了肩膀：“尼桑怎么一下就知道是松润挑的？”  
“想想就知道啦，大叔又不是笨蛋。”二宫拍了拍樱井的肩膀，“关于品味这件事情，翔桑还是得多努力啊。”  
“我也是好好调查过最近大野桑的口味了。”松本撑着脸笑道，“最近沉迷的是慕斯和曲奇饼吧？上次上节目，说喜欢曲奇饼的时候可把我吓了一跳。”  
“O酱是随性的人嘛。”相叶补充道。  
他从樱井手里接过蜡烛，端详了蛋糕片刻，把蜡烛插到了生日快乐牌后面，二宫则是擦亮了火柴点燃了蜡烛。灯光忽的暗了下来，整个包间里只有蜡烛在发出平稳的烛光。在这样昏暗的环境中，其他四个人的面孔都变得模糊。  
大野忽然掩面抽泣起来。  
他被二宫侵犯时，松本提着他最爱的蛋糕回来了。他不知道为什么根本没有说过话的松本润，能够知道他喜欢什么。后来那个蛋糕半点都没有进他的嘴巴，倒是抹了他一身，他喜欢的曲奇饼被男人视作累赘扔了一地。后来他想通了，松本怎么可能在这点小事上多下功夫？不过是让店员随便选的罢了——  
他很喜欢他买的蛋糕……这种话又怎么能说出口？怎么能在那种情况下说出口？说出口了又怎么能不招来男人们的嘲讽？可是他那时真的丢脸得心跳不已，甚至以为松本的温柔是对他有一丝怜爱之心的象徵，甚至以为……他怎么还不懂？怎么还一次又一次地相信自己能够真正地被怜爱被珍惜……他们不过是……他们不过是——  
眼前的场景越来越模糊，天花板、烤肉炉和蛋糕都扭曲到一起。他伸了伸手，蛋糕上的蜡烛还幽幽地燃烧着，令空间扭曲的疾风和扭力都没有办法让它熄灭，仿佛在等着他去吹灭一样。他听见其他四个人的声音，怪异的调子隐隐约约能听出来是生日快乐歌。他抹了把泪，闭上眼睛轻轻地呼了一口气。蜡烛倏地灭掉了，整个空间归于黑暗和平静。  
#  
“智君？起床了，智君——”  
被从沉沉的睡梦中唤醒，大野揉了揉眼睛，迷茫地睁开了眼。眼前是熟悉的天花板，偏过头一看，是松本线条浓重的脸庞。只是他身上不是刚刚那件时髦的长风衣，而是他熟悉的格纹丝绸睡衣。  
大野什么话都不说，只是呆呆地盯着他。  
他被接回来之后，就很少有人管他了。不知道是因为他变得更加冷漠更加难以接近，还是这两个人已经不想多花时间应付他这个烫手山芋了。  
更别说早上被人叫起床。  
松本被看得有些不好意思，别过脸吞吞吐吐地说道：“起床收拾一下，出去给你买两件衣服。”  
“……”大野沉默了一会儿，轻轻地抖动着嘴唇开了口，“我不怎么需要……”  
“好了，快起来。”松本打断了他拒绝的说辞，“收拾好了在起居室等我。我去叫和也起床。”  
说完话松本就合上门出去了，大野没办法，也摸不清头脑，只好伸了个懒腰慢慢坐起身来，洗漱一番后去衣柜里随便翻了件衣服套在身上，头发乱翘睡眼朦胧地坐到沙发上。  
松本把二宫拎出房门塞进卫生间，站在二楼，一眼就瞅见了大野一头的乱毛。他嘴角一抽，嘟囔道：“真是两个小祖宗……”然后不得不再次冲下楼，把大野拎进一楼的卫生间，用水润湿了他不安分的头发，打开吹风机，用低速的暖风柔柔地吹着他软软的发梢。  
他任由松本折腾，软和得就像是一个任人摆布的布娃娃。聒噪的声音停下来之后，他听见松本叹了口气，其中的情绪让他读不懂。大野微微地侧过头，疑惑地想看松本一眼，结果直接被松本从背后圈住了。  
“怎么了？”大野开了口，声音飘得像是一缕烟。  
松本沉默了一会儿，窝在他的颈侧，轻声反问道：“你还在这里吗？”  
大野不解地歪了歪头，仿佛处理器崩溃了一样没有反应。松本揉了揉他的脑袋，把他拉出卫生间安置到沙发上，正好二宫也收拾好下楼了。  
早餐是普通的烤吐司，大野没什么胃口，吃了两口就放下了，倒是抱着旁边的热牛奶，慢慢地喝着消磨时间，不知不觉就喝完了。  
一行三个人在商场里煞是惹眼，特别是二宫，戴着口罩和帽子，旁边还是不停地有小姑娘窃窃私语着。只是大家都有着良好的修养，看到他们三个旁若无人、充满生活感的举止，便体贴地没有来打扰。  
大野身上没几两肉，里里外外穿了好几件衣服，再裹上棉服大衣，还是觉得里面空荡荡的。旁人看来是令人歆羡的好身材，只有松本和二宫心里叹息着这个人怎么喂都吃不多吃不胖。  
很快决定好了衣服，二宫坐在服装店的沙发上捧着手机玩游戏，大野则一言不发地坐在他身边，不看他玩，自己也不做什么，只是单纯地发着呆。松本则是去结账，顺便打了个电话。  
结好账回来的松本提着袋子站在他们两个面前。  
二宫脸都不抬，问道：“到了？”  
“嗯。”松本应道，把几个袋子塞到大野怀里，“去换上吧。”  
大野点了点头，站起身来。二宫收起手机和他一起站起来，领着他往试衣间走。松本则是拿着另外一套新衣服先去了停车场开车。  
比起平时穿着睡衣轻飘飘的大野，换了衣服之后的他看起来精神多了。松本看见他，难得露出了点点的笑意。大野只管坐车，不过他一坐车就犯困，很快就靠着二宫的肩膀睡过去了。再醒过来的时候，车已经到目的地了。  
大野晕晕乎乎地下了车，看到招牌的时候吓得一个激灵。  
这是……我还在做梦吗？  
二宫很久没有见到大野这样反常的反应了，奇怪地看着他：“怎么了？不喜欢吃烤肉吗？”  
“不……喜欢的。”大野愣愣地说道。  
为什么会这么巧？  
被服务生引领着，他们来到了一个包间。服务生跪坐在地，侧着拉开了推拉门。他跟在二宫和松本身后进去，被摁在桌子顶端的位置上，一抬头居然发现相邻的两个座位上坐着许久不见的樱井和相叶。他局促不安地冒起了冷汗，手指抖得厉害，视线四处飘动，竟不知道看谁好。  
桌子上已经上好了生肉，松本挽起袖子拿过烤肉夹开始烤肉。大野只觉得这个场景与梦中相似到可怕，始终回不过神来。而樱井一直给他夹肉，他又没心思吃，很快盘子里就堆了一堆肉。  
“你夹的也太多了。”二宫开口。  
松本瞟了一眼大野面前的盘子，冲相叶扬了扬下巴：“把服务生叫来，给他加个鸡蛋汤。太腻了，他没法单吃烤肉。”  
相叶伸手按了铃，不肯示弱地反驳道：“我好歹也是知道哥哥的口味的。”  
松本抬了抬眉毛，不置可否。  
大野吃得浑浑噩噩的，机械地往嘴里送烤肉，也不知道吃了多少。他听见樱井叹了口气，再回过神来的时候面前的烤肉碟已经被撤走了。他看着樱井，后者无奈地笑着：“你现在真像是没有灵魂的娃娃。吃得不撑么？搁平时，你可吃不了这么多啊。”  
“那就来吃蛋糕吧。”相叶从身后拿出糕点盒，“虽然更想吃哥哥做的蛋糕，不过……来日方长。我生日的时候，哥哥可一定要给我做蛋糕啊。”  
二宫点燃了蛋糕上的蜡烛，轻声说道：“生日快乐。润君说的，智君喜欢曲奇饼和慕斯。看起来为了摸清楚你喜欢什么，润君私下里投喂了你不少次啊。”  
他的大脑已经彻底当机了，他甚至觉得自己还在梦里。现在坐在这里的，到底是他，还是那只穿越了梦境与现实的界限的蝴蝶？  
“虽然之前经历了很多事情，但是如你所见……我们都是真的喜欢你，真的在爱你。”樱井说道，“我也不是单纯想要做你的朋友。从国中开始，我就很喜欢你……”  
“我没有开玩笑，我一直都喜欢哥哥，想保护哥哥。”相叶摸着后脑勺，“不知道为什么，就是觉得如果是五个人的话，应该行得通……”  
#  
水火不容的四个人还是第一次共处一室。气氛平和得有些诡异。  
“他那天……自杀了。”  
二宫拿着玻璃杯的手指肉眼可见地颤抖着。樱井顺着他的指尖往上看去，平日作风如同小恶魔一般的他，可爱的脸上充满了畏惧和后怕。  
“虽然事后完全不记得了。”二宫放下玻璃杯，用两手之间的距离比划着：“这么大的园艺剪。他从仓库里拿出来，想像剪玫瑰枝一样，把自己分成两段。”  
他想到那天从病床上苏醒过来的大野，睁着迷茫而空洞的眼睛，静默了半晌，问了他一句“为什么会在医院？”  
不是“为什么我没死”“为什么要救我”，而是“为什么会在医院”。  
“我开始明白了。”二宫说，“不知道从什么时候起，自杀这种事情在他的思想里变得不值一提。如同喝水吃饭睡觉一样，都是自然而然理应发生的事情。”  
相叶抿着嘴，眼眸中投射出憎恨的目光。  
二宫抬起眼直直地望向相叶，语气轻描淡写：“你不必这样。我憎恨自己远比你憎恨我要多。”  
沉默许久的松本这时才开了口：“我们两个是错的。我们四个人，都是错的。”  
樱井闻言身体猛地一震，随后立刻掩饰般地抓起酒杯往唇边送去。  
他说的没错。……就连自以为手段最轻柔最体贴的他，其实也是错的。他们四个人的爱霸道又浓烈，不管是怎样的克制怎样的小心翼翼，最终都无一例外地会伤害到大野。  
二宫以恩情为筹码，松本则是玩乐在先。相叶打破了兄弟的禁区，而他却是妄图在平静的生活中逐渐渗透自己的占有欲。即便爱是真实的，但无论是怎样的开始，都注定了不善的结局。  
“我开始觉得……上天，是把本属于智君的男人打碎了。”二宫摩挲着杯子，垂着头看不见表情，但是樱井分明从他淡然的声音中听出了些许哭音，”我们四个人，无论是谁单独侵占了他，都控制不住自己心里那暴走的四分之一，都会往不可预料的方向倾斜扭曲。”  
“来互相牵制吧。”松本不再让二宫继续说下去了，交叉着手指放在膝盖上，爽快地进了正题，“四个人加在一起……变成一个人……变成一个完整的恋人。”  
变成一个完整的人吧，不如说，他们五个人，冥冥之中被线紧紧地缠绕住了。多少年，走了多少岔路，最后都会回到这个圈里，圈中沉睡着的正是那个遍体鳞伤的人。  
他曾一一地救赎过他们，他们却不懂怎样去爱。跌跌撞撞地，一遍一遍地，薄情寡义地重蹈覆辙。  
他们给过他家庭，给过他自由，给过他梦想，给过他屈辱，给过他痛苦，但是全部的全部都不完整。他们少的，不过是认真地捧住他的脸，然后诚心诚意、坦率地说一句——  
#  
“我爱你——”


End file.
